Dulce Chocolate
by GriisleChan
Summary: Él no quería cualquier chocolate para San Valentín. Quería el más dulce, aquel provenir de la persona más dulce que conocía. Hoshitani/Nayuki. One-Shot


¡Hola! Feliz San Valentin.

A causa de este día, traigo aquí una pequeña historia. En mi país se celebra el día del Amor y la Amistad, así que también lo coloqué de esa manera aquí. Es algo corto, tontito, pero espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Starmyu no es mío.

 **Aclaraciones:** Hoshitani/Nayuki (Hoshiyuki como amo llamarlos). Humor y un fluff, tan ellos a mi parecer, al final.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

La habitación estaba en silencio total, bastante raro cabe decir, pero eso se debía a que cierto chico extrovertido (véase, Hoshitani) tenía un debate en su mente en ese preciso momento.

Era San Valentín, un catorce de febrero, y como nunca lo esperó recibió múltiples chocolates. Presentes de parte de chicas de su clase, de alguna otra que había visto un par de veces e incluso de varias que veía por primera vez. Sinceramente, nunca había sido tan popular en su corta vida (claro, no tanto como Tengenji o Kuga cabe decir) y por ello regresó a su dormitorio llevando múltiples cajitas de formas y colores diferentes, todo lo que había recibido en el día.

Estaba contento, amaba los dulces y más si eran gratis, y era tan inocente (por decirlo de alguna forma) que ni pensaba en aquel significado en específico de los chocolates, ese referido a los sentimientos. Pero bueno, con tantos dulces parecía como si fuera a sufrir de diabetes en algún momento, y eso no era un obstáculo para seguir comiéndolos.

Pero, la cuestión no era otra que ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos en el transcurso del día…

Presenció cuando Nayuki obsequió, como detalle por su amistad, chocolates a los otros tres miembros de su equipo (Tengenji, Tsukigami y Kuga) y a los chicos del equipo contrario. Incluso, dio también a su mentor, Otori, una bolsita con algunos chocolates. Y él… Exactamente, ¡No recibió nada de su parte! ¡No era justo! Pensó reclamar en un principio, cuando lo vio entregar los dulces al resto de su equipo, pero se percató que tal vez (sólo tal vez) había dejado los suyos en la habitación, con intención de entregárselo cuando volvieran a ella. Pero no, nada, ¡No había ni un solo chocolate para él de su parte! Y eso, aunque fuera infantil, le rompía el corazón.

Y si… ¿Estaba Nayuki enojado con él? Podría ser una posibilidad para no darle dulces, pero que él recodara no había hecho algo como para ganar su enojo, y más con el hecho de que Nayuki no era una persona que se molestara, para nada. Entonces… ¿Qué pasaba?

Soltó un suspiro, frustrado al no encontrar una respuesta concreta, abrió una de las tantas cajas que estaban esparcidas en su cama y se llevó un chocolate a la boca. Lo saboreó, este era muy amargo la verdad, y se tomó un momento para observar su propia cama… Estaba repleta de cajitas de chocolate, unas ya vacías y las otras sin abrir todavía. Tantos chocolates que tenía, de tantos sabores, y aun así se sentía algo decepcionado… Él quería, realmente, recibir chocolates de Nayuki…

¿De qué servía tener tantos chocolates si no eran los que deseaba?

Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo, en una expresión triste, e hizo a un lado las cajas para bajar de la litera. Ahí se encontró con Nayuki, sentado frente a la mesita, leyendo una revista mientras comía de los chocolates que recibió de sus hermanas.

-Nayuki…-

-¿Si, Hoshitani?-

La respuesta que recibió fue habitual, sin enojo, aunque el más bajo ni siquiera lo miró. Avanzó para sentarse a su lado.

-¿No se te olvida algo?- inquirió. Tal vez lo había olvidado, así que le dará un empujón.

-¿Olvidar…?-

Notó como Nayuki dejaba la revista sobre la superficie y se quedaba pensativo, divagando en su pregunta. Esperó, paciente y con esperanza.

-¡Tienes razón!- saltó, dirigiéndose de inmediato a su pequeña cocina- ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado?-

Escuchaba los lamentos ajenos, sin moverse de su sitio, una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios ahora ¡Había dado en el clavo! ¡Iba a obtener chocolates de Nayuki!

Pero, pasaban los segundos y Nayuki no volvía. Escuchó ruido, el grifo ser abierto y luego los platos. No sabía qué podía estarle llevando tanto tiempo…

-Gracias por recodármelo, Hoshitani. No sé cómo pude olvidar lavar los trastes con que preparé los chocolates.-

Nayuki volvía, secando sus manos, agradeciéndole con una pequeña sonrisa. Él, por su parte, quería lanzarse a llorar. En serio.

-De nada, pero…- titubeó, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no quedar como un pesado, e intentó continuar- Bueno… Tú, chocolates, yo…- _magnifico_ , no lo pudo haber dicho mejor.

-No te entiendo.- ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con duda.

-Es que, le diste chocolates a los chicos…- ya que estaba, mejor continuar ¿O no?- Y me preguntaba si habrían algunos para mí también.- listo, lo soltó.

Se hizo un silencio corto entre los dos, donde desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado.

-Eso es trampa, Hoshitani.-

Rápidamente volvió la vista al contrario, ahora el extrañado era él.

-Recibiste un montón de chocolates hoy y ¿Quieres más?- dejó salir una risita.

-Pero…-

Sus palabras murieron ahí, realmente quedó sin habla ante la reacción tan despreocupada de Nayuki. Dolía.

-No hay chocolates de la amistad para ti, Hoshitani.-

Y con eso último, el más bajo se dio la vuelta desapareciendo de su vista. Dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Entonces… ¿Nayuki no lo consideraba su amigo? Lo que le faltaba.

Dejó caer la cabeza, seguía en su puesto en el suelo, y sintió una desagradable opresión en el pecho. Tenía tantos pensamientos, tristes, que al mismo tiempo no sabía qué pensar.

-Hoshitani.-

Pasados un par de minutos, escuchó una vez más la voz de Nayuki pronunciar su nombre. Levantó la cabeza, encontrándolo frente a él. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta del contrario sosteniendo hacia él un empaque muy peculiar, muy Nayuki. Se levantó del suelo rápidamente, quedando frente a frente.

-No hay chocolates de la amistad para ti, porque tengo algo mejor.- sus mejillas estaban coloradas, se mostraba algo nervioso- Realmente, iba a entregártelos en anonimato pero mis hermanas me convencieron de hacerlo personalmente. Feliz día de San Valentín.-

Entonces, en resumidas cuentas, ¡Sí había chocolate para él! Y estaba tan feliz, tan conmovido por cómo Nayuki se los obsequió, que no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarlo, muy fuerte y con mucho cariño. Su corazón había encontrado la calidez y la paz que tanto necesitaba.

-¡Soy muy feliz, Nayuki!-

Su abrazo continuaba, prolongándose cómo pocas veces había sucedido, la verdad no quería soltarlo todavía. Sólo pudo pensar una cosa, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos al de claros cabellos, que de verdad le gustaba mucho Nayuki. Muchísimo.

-No tengo nada para ti… Pero espero recompensarte en el _día blanco_.-

Finalmente, terminó el abrazó que él mismo inició y prometió, ahora sostenía la cajita que recién le obsequiaron y daba saltitos coreando _"¡Chocolates de Nayuki! ¡Chocolates de Nayuki!"_ una y otra vez.

Lo que él no se percató, al estar tan ocupado celebrando, fue del significado tan profundo de su declaración… Logrando que el más bajo enrojeciera por completo, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que aquello significaba. Él, desafortunadamente, no se dio cuenta de ello. Porque, después de todo, no consiguió chocolates de la amistad, sino de amor.

Al final, su deseo se cumplió… Recibió aquellos chocolates casi tan dulces como la persona que se los obsequió y preparó con tanto amor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Gracias por leer, y me disculpo por si hubo algún error. En verdad lo quería subir hoy 14.

Ah, también subí esta historia a mi Wattpad.


End file.
